User blog:Gliscor Fan/WikiMAD Season 2: Flat4stic
Did you think I was really going to stop this Especially when this new FF movie came out and the next parody is going to be off the... walls. Or something. Because today we have the best parody. and by parody, I mean it's just me making fun of the movie while also making jokes about joking about things. I don't know. Let's-a go! Cast List Miles Teller as the guy who was rejected at the beginning of the movie for being terrible at acting The Flatwoods Monster as Reed Richards Tigerisnormal as The Human Torch (Because he’s black) Mystical Trixter as Kate Mara playing Sue Storm A Very Emotionless Savage Superior as The “Thing” ROA as Victor Von Doom(ed from the start) Tigerisnormal as The Human Torch’s Father Tigerisnormal as the other black guy in the movie Bantha117 as someone who appears in the cast list because Tiger and Munkee can’t be apart or else the entire world will be destroyed Wonderpikachu12, DudeWithASuit, and J1Coupe as people walking out of the theatre Dragonsblood23 and Dragonsblood23 as Statler and Waldorf Gilbert Gottfried as the Narrator The Story (I guess) Gilbert: In the beginning, there was a teleporter… ~Gilbert goes to sleep~ Flats: Okay, we just need to make this teleporter work. Savage: We must not call attention to ourselves. Flats: … Why did I agree to do this science project. Tiger: Okay, I am now here. Tell me where this device leads too. Flats: Well it goes… Tiger: Great, you’re hired. Savage: Now we must embark on a journey to… Flats: I might leave you out of this. Savage: My mission is complete. ~Savage Superior then begins to fade from existence as Tiger and Flats watch~ Flats: … What? Tiger: I think the teleporter works. He teleported out of our lives. I’ll give you a new partner. ~Meanwhile, at the lab~ Tiger: This is my son, he is also a tiger. Tiger Jr.: I like cars. and Slaves. Tiger: He’s just like his old man. Flats: I have no idea what exactly I’m looking at. Tiger: This is my other daughter. Lexi: I’m adopted. Tiger: and that’s a major part of the plot we’re never going to mention again. Flats: I can see the future and yep… Lexi: Yep. Tiger: Now let me introduce you to a character who’s believed to be good, but then we’re going to not only nerf him, but turn him into a robot for pure pleasure. ROA: … Eu sou uma maçã operacional robótico. Tiger: He-a speaking no english. ~Meanwhile~ Flats: I have an idea, let’s go jump into that machine and get super powers for plot-induced stupid reasons. Tiger Jr.: Yes. Lexi: Ew. Tiger Jr.: Why ew? Lexi: You smell like someone ate a banana and choked on a peanut while being smothered in lipgloss by your aunt. Tiger Jr.: That’s okay. I’m legally unable to be arrested by americans. ROA: Onde é que vamos começar? Flats: We begin with you speaking english. ROA: Soryr but my englsh is not that gret. ~Meanwhile, outside the movie~ Wonder: Why did I even try watching this. DWAS: Because I had to pay for all the fgts in the theater, and you were the only one in the vicinity. J1coupe: … This movie made me retire. ~The three get up and leave the theatre~ Dragon: Dragon, what did you think of the movie? Dragon: I don’t know, Dragon, what did you think of the movie? Dragon: I can’t think, this movie blocked my brain from working! Dragon & Dragon: HOHOHOHOHOHO ~A Large sack of Potatoes is thrown and smacks Dragon in the face~ Miles Teller: It’s getting good. ~Meanwhile, back in the movie~ Tiger Jr.: I can make flames Lexi: I don’t feel like being here right now. ~Lexi turns invisible~ ROA: I’m Ecvill now. Flats: And I’m going to go stretch myself to death. ~END~ Gliscor: Wait… That’s it? That’s the episode people have been waiting for? Are you shitting me right now? I WAITED TWO MONTHS TO RELEASE AN EPISODE AND THIS IS THE BULLSHIT I WRITE? ~Gliscor slaps itself~ Gliscor: Okay, Gliscor… calm down… you can do this… It’s time to tell everyone that you’re… John Cena: JOHN- ~Gliscor shoots John Cena with a gun he mysteriously had in his pocket~ Gliscor: Fuck off, John Cena. the only WWE that exists… is the WikiMAD Writing Ensemble. ~END~ polls Don't tell me what to do, DAD! Yes No What? Next Time on WikiMAD Humor with a scallywag swagger. Category:Blog posts